Dream
by Brina28
Summary: Siren's life began to change after she was turned. But is it all real or just a nightmare. Is Alice, her doll, the cause of it all? You will have to follow the story closely to catch everything. Please Review.
1. Introduction

I do not own hellsing. I'm just borrowing some characters. I've updated the story alot snice   
  
I started writing it so enjoy and review!  
  
        Introduction  
  
A little girl hid behind her mothers skirt while her father talked to Sir Integral.  
  
Alucard and Seres stood to the side of Integral and ghe girl's parents.  
  
After a few unpleasent words were exchanged between Integral and the girl's parents,  
  
they sarted walking out of the manor with Integral and Seres following behind them.   
  
As they were leaving, no one had noticed that Alucard and the little girl were left   
  
behind.  
  
After a few minutes of staring at each other, the girl gave a huge grin and Alucard gave a   
  
evil but playful grin to her then placed his favorite glasses on the childs face.  
  
"See you agin little one." Alucard disappeared  
  
"Kathy Ann! We are leaving!" The girl ran towards her mother with both the glasses   
  
and picture of her and Integral. 


	2. Birthday

I do not own hellsing just this story so review and enjoy!  
  
Birthday  
  
A girl of nineteen stood at the gates of hellsing wearing a black trench coat, blue  
  
jeans, and a red T-shirt with Taz on it from loony toons saying 'I don't think so' on   
  
the front.  
  
The girl looked up at the bright red moon that had dark clouds swimming by it, threatening  
  
to blot it out of the sky.  
  
"What a way to spend my birthday." sighs  
  
She walked through the gates and into the mansion hopeing this would be quick but knowing  
  
it would not be so.  
  
After about an hour of walking, she found the person she was looking for. The chair  
  
at the desk in the middle of the room started to turn around.  
  
"Hello Kathy. Been doing well?"  
  
"Hello Integral. You know why I'm here?"  
  
"Yes. And on your birthday. Thats a shame."  
  
Kathy pulled up both sleeves on her coat until two large arm bands were uncovered.   
  
A gun was pulled out also that was loaded and pointed at Integral.  
  
Integral stood up and looked at Kathy, watching her every movement. Both women watched   
  
each other for a few moments before moving. Kathy made the first move and fired her   
  
gun but missed her target due to Integral's quickness. Integral was on top of Kathy  
  
in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Don't tell me this is all you have Kathy?"  
  
Kathy pushed her off with her feet and got to her's quickly.   
  
"Have you ever thought about being a vampire when young? I know he has bothered you  
  
about it."  
  
Kathy didn't know how to answer that question but in reality, she did. She did wish  
  
to share the enternal life of a vampire. To live a life of knowledge from century to   
  
century, to experience everything life could give a human life could not complete.  
  
Integral enjoyed watching Kathy struggle with her thoughts and as Kathy struggled, Integral  
  
came closer to her.  
  
A loud clang was heard throughout the room as the gun hit the floor. Integral grinned as   
  
they looked into each others eyes.  
  
"Take my blood...Aunt Integral. Make me one with the night."  
  
Integral wasted no time in granting her adoptive neice her request.  
  
Integral stepped up to Kathy slowly and looked her up and down.  
  
"Are you sure you want this? Living and watching friends perish. Knowing your life will  
  
never end?"  
  
A click was heard on the right band. "Yes."  
  
Integral stepped up and looked at the bands on Kathy's arms and then   
  
looked into her eyes before leaning into her neck and whispering. " Tell Alucard and Seres  
  
to take care of you my dear neice."  
  
Integral opened her wrist and held it to Kathy's mouth telling her to drink. Kathy did  
  
as told.  
  
The left band clicked and two shots were heard vibrating throughout the room. Integral  
  
slid to the ground.  
  
Kathy took one more look around the room before she began to leave out the double doors  
  
of the office, dust following her every step. Two shadows moved through the darkened room.  
  
One was watching Kathy as she left.  
  
"Happy birthday....little one." 


	3. One hundred years

One hundred years  
  
The sky hung with black pillows and the pillows were covered with the blood of the red moon.  
  
Siren looked up then at the mansion. "Isn't it a lovely night tonight?"  
  
Two girls stood at the gates of hellsing manor. One wore a black trench coat with blue jeans  
  
and a black shirt, orange glasses covered her eyes. Hair was short in back and long in   
  
front with streaks of blond on the front hair. The other wore blue jeans also with a mid drift  
  
blue short sleeve shirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail.  
  
Sara, who stood beside Siren only sighed. "Why are we here?"  
  
"You know why and because I love the night to answer your second question."  
  
The gate before them was locked but Sara had the key to the old mansion. Siren looked   
  
from the corner of her eye to her friend and only smiled.  
  
"Well, how else did you think we were getting in?" Sara pulled the key from the lock on the   
  
gate and pushed but the iron bars would not budge. "Umm...could you help me out please?"  
  
Siren only rolled her eyes and walked up to the gate. She used one hand and pushed with no   
  
effort and kept walking towards the mansion.  
  
"You coming?"  
  
Sara grabbed all her things and followed. "Do they really expect us to find him here?"  
  
"No clue but we were sent here to look. It's a shame you know that this poor mansion has  
  
been sitting here for the last 100 years with no one to take care of it."  
  
"Well, after Sir Integral dishonored the blood line of her family by letting that  
  
filthy creature drink her blood....their was no one to really continue running the Hellsing  
  
Agency."  
  
Siren did not talk for several minutes. It was true though. After Alucard and Integral's   
  
capture and during that last week before death was too take them, she had allowed Alucard   
  
to drink her blood. Somehow, Integral escaped but Alucard had been put back into slumber.   
  
Shortly after those events, the mansion became unoccupied and left to rot in all its glory.  
  
"Hey, Siren?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know I don't think of you that way, right?"  
  
"Let's just hurry up and do this."  
  
"Siren? Hey, Siren..... Siren, wait up!"  
  
"Hurry up and put on your gear."  
  
Sara dropped her case on the ground and opened it revealing weapons and other devices. She  
  
pulled out some goggles and put them on her head and pulled them over her eyes. She looked  
  
up and saw all the objects that was showing off heat but the only thing that was showing off  
  
on Siren was a bright blue dot. She closed the case and began to stand up.  
  
"You really do look stupid with those." Siren said without looking at her but looking around  
  
the mansion.  
  
"Well, some of us can't see in the dark like others."  
  
"You ready? I don't want to be standing in the same spot to long."  
  
"Yeah, lets go." 


	4. Searching

Chapter 2  
  
"You know, this place is creepy."  
  
"Sara."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shut up! Just be glad we haven't run into any freaks yet or ghouls."  
  
"Your gun off safety?"  
  
"Are yours?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There is your answer."  
  
Sara and Siren walked the darkened hallways of the mansion checking each and every room.  
  
Sara looked at Siren and started thinking about when they first met each other. Sara was   
  
in a secret military to battle the now ever growing freak infection when she met Siren.  
  
Sara had bitten off more then she could handle that night. All her crew were killed and she   
  
the last to remain. More and More of the ghouls kept coming but Sara struggled to stay alive.  
  
She ran through the woods behind with the ghouls and vampires following. Sara came to a cave   
  
and crawled into it hopeing for safety but she was unlucky. Sara fired both her guns off   
  
until no bullets remained in both the .45mm guns. Suddenly, screams were heard outside and   
  
she noticed the freaks nor ghouls were after her anymore. After 20 minutes of nothing, she   
  
crawled out of the cave and as she came out of the exit, she ran into some black striped navy   
  
boots. As she looked up, A woman stood in front of her wearing black sunglasses, a mid-drif   
  
shirt and blue jeans. A black trench coat hung loosely around the womans body. The woman  
  
thrust out her hand for Sara and Sara took it. Standing face to face with the woman, Sara noticed  
  
red eyes behind the glasses as the woman lowered them. "Nice night, isn't it?"  
  
"Hey, want to wake up back there.." Siren shook Sara out of her memories.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I swear sometimes, your head would be up in the clouds and your poor body would be down   
  
here being attacked."  
  
"Good thing your around then huh."  
  
"That would be a hell yeah. If it wasn't for me, you would still be in that fucking cave being  
  
torn apart."  
  
"Hey, i said thanks!"  
  
Siren laughs.  
  
A loud noise is heard behind Siren and she spins on her heels ready for an attack but see's  
  
Sara rubbing her head.  
  
"Damnit, Damnit, Damnit to hell......Shit, that hurt."  
  
"..."  
  
"What the hell is a pipe doing right in the middle of the hallway.."  
  
"Ummm...I would say, waiting for you to hit it. Weren't you watching where you were going?"  
  
lets out a frustated sigh.  
  
"Lets head downstairs Sara, and watch for the pipes this time."  
  
"Haha, very funny. Am I bleeding?" She whined.  
  
Siren looked at her friends head and searched through her thick hair to make sure she wasn't  
  
bleeding.  
  
"Nope, I don't see any brains."  
  
"Good....Hey!"  
  
Laughs. "Let's go." 


	5. Alucard and Seres

Sara and Siren walked the darkened hallway to the basement. Doors lined each side of the walls.  
  
Water was heard dripping somewhere and off somewhere in the darkened hallway, shuffling of feet  
  
were heard. Siren tried to pick up where the sound was radiating from but couldn't pinpoint it.  
  
"Get your gun ready."  
  
"What for?"  
  
Someone grabbed Sara from behind and she screamed dropping the case and pulling her gun out.  
  
She twisted in the grip and hit whoever or whatever in was in the head with the butt of her gun.  
  
Suddenly a swarm of them came after Sara and Siren.  
  
"Shit, this isn't good. I wonder how long they been down here." Siren put her back against   
  
Sara's  
  
"Well, they are not going to be here for long. You ready?"  
  
"Always, and by the way, that was number one."  
  
Siren rolled her eyes and shot her gun into the crowd of ghouls. She began her count of each   
  
that fell by her gun.  
  
"1...2....3....4...5...."  
  
"9.....10....13....14...."  
  
"Hey, fourteen doesn't count. He's still moving."  
  
"No, he's not." Sara stepped on the ghouls head."  
  
"I really need some music."  
  
"The headphones are in the case. Go get them."  
  
"Ummm....ok." Siren jumped in after the case with several ghouls following her. The ghouls   
  
piled on her one after another until not even her boots were showing. Suddenly, dust began to  
  
fly everywhere.  
  
"Got them!" Siren put her headphones on, turned the volume up. "Oh yeah. What number?"  
  
"50"  
  
The count between them kept going till no ghouls were left or at least they were hopeing.  
  
Sara and Siren were back to back again looking at all the ghouls they had destroyed and the  
  
others that were coming.  
  
Sara opened up her gun to put new ones in but found she was out. "I'm out. Where the hell are  
  
all these things coming from?"  
  
"I'm out too. They must of been habinating down here. Here."  
  
Siren dropped her guns and pulled out two long swords. She handed one to Sara.  
  
"Have fun." Siren jumped in the crowd again.  
  
"I don't get paid enough for this." Sighs and jumps into the crowd.  
  
"A total of 125"  
  
"122 here."  
  
Sara looked at her watch while trying to catch her breath. "Siren, its almost day break. We   
  
may have an hour to two hours at most."  
  
"Alright, we will rest in that room over there for now."  
  
They walked to the sixth door on the left and entered. Sara closed the door behind her and locked  
  
it. In the room was a coffin, which was on the left far wall and in the center was a table with   
  
two chairs. A picture hung on the wall and a dresser laid against the right wall.  
  
"Someones room?"  
  
"If I'm right, this would be Seres Victora's room."  
  
"Hmmm..... Let's check to see if she is asleep."  
  
They opened the coffin and found nothing. Siren jumped onto the bed.  
  
"Well, at least i can take a nap. You should get some rest too."  
  
"I will. I need to write this report first."  
  
"Hey Sara, set the clock for 5 hours. Thats when we will get up and search again."  
  
"Will do. Night Siren."  
  
"Night Sara."  
  
The coffin lid closed and Sara sat at the table writing her report.  
  
"Why so many ghouls." Sara wondered as her eyes began to shut against her will. 


	6. Meeting

"Siren.....wake up!"  
  
"Do I have too?"  
  
"There is a dog staring at me."  
  
"Tell him to go away."  
  
"How do I tell a dog with twenty eyes to go away?"  
  
Siren got up with a start and in the process hit her head on the coffin lid. "DAMNIT TO HELL!"  
  
The coffin lid rose and Siren was rubbing her head.  
  
A dog stood in the doorway wagging its tail and all eyes on Sara. Sara was up on the table top  
  
holding her knees to her chest. Siren pulled out her gun and pointed at the dog. The dog did not   
  
move but now was looking at Siren. An uncomfortable feeling came over her as the dog stared at  
  
her and she at him.  
  
"Master! Where are you?"  
  
Heavy boots were heard in the hallway and came to a halt in front of the door.  
  
"There you are." Pets the dog and then looks up. "You two are awake. I hope he didn't wake both  
  
of you?"  
  
Siren put her gun away in the belt that laid on her waist, letting the coat fall over it.  
  
"Seres Victora?"  
  
"Yes. Thats me and who may you be?"  
  
"My name is Sara Clemens. Me and my friend came to see if the rumors were true. Looks like   
  
we found our answer. Now we wish to ask you and your master a question?" Sara stepped down off the   
  
table and by Siren's side. "We wish to ask if you and your master would help us against  
  
the fight against the freaks and ghouls that is still waging on?"  
  
Siren pulled out the orange glasses and put them on. "Of course, you don't have to but by that   
  
choice...I'll have to destory you like the others."  
  
"We are waiting on someone that we haven't seen for over 50 years." Seres sat down. "But if my  
  
master has no objection's nor Sir Integral, we will assit.  
  
"Sir Integral, she's not coming. Looking for her would be pointless."  
  
A Black vapor rose from the ground and formed into a man. Sara saw this and fainted. Siren rolled  
  
her eyes at her friend, picked her up and put her in the bed.  
  
"Why so many ghouls down here?"  
  
"We don't know. We only returned just yesterday and found you two."  
  
Siren looked at Seres and then at the now formed man, Alucard.  
  
Sighs. "So will you and Alucard join us or not?"  
  
Alucard only smirked. "What would we get out of this?"  
  
"I can't promise anything. I was only sent to investigate not force. Life is now different then  
  
one hundred years ago. Everyone is dead. You two are the only two left from Hellsing."  
  
"...."  
  
"Integral is dead. She was killed over 50 years ago."  
  
"How do you know this?" Seres asked anxiously  
  
Siren turned to look at her friend laying on the bed. "She was destroyed by someone she turned.  
  
But then, she's always been dead snice Alucard turned her."  
  
Seres turned to look at her Master and in reading his fledging's thought said yes to her question.  
  
Seres sat there shocked.   
  
"Why was I never told Master?"  
  
"I saw no need and you never asked policegirl."  
  
"..Ummm.."  
  
Siren laughs. "Doesn't matter how much time goes by, people never change, still.....It is good  
  
to see you both again."  
  
"You know us?"  
  
Alucard cuts in before Siren has a chance to speak. "She is the little one I ended up  
  
having a staring contest with those so many years ago. The one who hid behind her mothers  
  
skirt. You have certainly grown up little one"  
  
"I have a name!" Siren screamed as she turned to glare at him.  
  
"Thats what I keep telling him but he never calls me by it so I gave up." Seres sighed. "You  
  
were only six or seven back then, right?"  
  
"Yes. When I turned nineteen, I was sent on a misson and I ended up getting turned that day.  
  
Its a long story and I rather not share at the moment."  
  
"So you let her drink from you and at the high point, you killed her?"  
  
"Master?"  
  
Siren looked away from both of them. "We should really get going." Siren picked up her friend  
  
and carried her in her arms. "Excuse me." Siren stepped out the door as Alucard moved out of   
  
her way.  
  
Seres got up out of the chair and looked from Siren to her Master, Master to Siren. "Master?"  
  
"It seem's little one has been busy snice last we seen her. Come." Alucard walked out the room  
  
with Seres following behind him. In the hallway, they noticed that Siren was walking down   
  
the hallway with her headphones on. Music playing loudly in her ears. Alucard just grinned  
  
wickedly at her back then telepathicly started talking to Seres about what had happen to Sir  
  
Integral.  
  
Even through her headphones, Siren heard Seres scream. "NO WAY!?! ARE YOU BLOODY SERIOUS?!"  
  
siren rolled her eyes and laughed to herself. "this should be fun." she thought to herself  
  
Confused on anything please tell. I will write a new summary of this story later on. I'm off on   
  
vaction for a week. See you all soon;p 


	7. Alone

Siren was walking down the hall still carrying Sara in her arms. Seres and Alucard behind her.  
  
Siren was listening to The Look by Roxette on her headphones when her cell phone went off. Siren  
  
turned around and handed her off to Seres.  
  
"I'll be just a minute." Siren lowered her headphones to around her neck and put the earpiece  
  
in her ear. After about three minutes into the conversation, she turned off her phone and put  
  
her earphones back on. Siren was about to take Sara back when she saw Sara was awake.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Did you get the case? Please say you did Siren?"  
  
"I'm sorry Sara, in all the rush..I forgot it."  
  
Sighs. "I'll go back." Sara turns to start walking down the hall.  
  
"Seres, can you go with her please and meet us upstairs?"  
  
Seres runs after Sara leaving Alucard and Siren alone. Siren gave Alucard a quick look and  
  
kept walking. A new song came on called C'mon and ride it by Quad City Dj's and she turned  
  
the volume up a little more but she didn't notice that Alucard had disappeard till she got  
  
to the stairs. "Oh well" she thought. She kept walking. The sun had not yet made it's presence  
  
known and Siren wished it had. Even though her eyes took in no disturbances, she felt as if  
  
she was being watched. Siren felt cold and alone at the moment. "of course your alone stupid,  
  
everyone has gone off to do something." sighs. After the day she was turned and Integral was  
  
killed was the day her life turned upside down but even before that when she watched as her  
  
mother and father were killed in front of her, while she hid under the bed, she built a wall  
  
around her allowing no one close to her. But during the years with Sara, Sara seemed to be able  
  
to get through the wall Siren had built.  
  
Siren made her way to Integral's old office and as she opened the door, she saw a figure in  
  
the chair. Her heart started beating faster as the chair turned. The figure stood up and rounded  
  
the desk. 


	8. Memory

Its werid how you can find one spot and get all these ideas and then you leave that spot and   
  
all ideas just don't come so easily.  
  
A memory  
  
As Siren entered Integral's old office, she noticed a figure sitting in the chair at the desk.  
  
The darkened figure stood up and circled to the front of the desk. As the figure started  
  
towards Siren, a memory seemed to rush through her mind.  
  
(flashback)  
  
A little girl enters Integral's office and walks up and stands next to Alucard. She stands  
  
quietly until the talking stops.  
  
"Kathy?"  
  
"Auntie?"  
  
"Is there a reason your interrupting us?"  
  
"Alucard is always in here with you. Are you two a couple?"  
  
Integral's face reddens a little as Alucard watches the conversation between the two with   
  
amusement. Both Integral and Kathy's voice began to raise. A knock was suddenly heard  
  
at the door.  
  
"Excuse me Sir Integral but have you se....ah, there you are."  
  
Everyone turned to see Seres at the door. Integral glared at Seres, Alucard didn't even pay   
  
attention, and Kathy ran to her. Seres aplogized and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Are you trying to get me in trouble young lady?"  
  
"Not me." the girl squeaked  
  
Giggles. "So, what do you want to do that doesn't involve me getting in trouble?"  
  
Kathy gave Seres a evil grin.  
  
(end of flashback)  
  
As Siren stirred out of her memory, a figure stood in front of her and Siren fell backwards onto  
  
the floor.  
  
"Integral?" she said surprised  
  
"Who me? Oh!" The figure that looked like Integral began changing forms.  
  
"Sara! Thanks for the shock treatment." growls  
  
Laughs. "Sorry. Didn't mean to make you zonee out." Gives a hand to her friend. "So where did  
  
you zone out to?"  
  
Takes her hand and stands up. " I forgot about the shapeshifting thing." After a few minutes  
  
of silence. "The zone was far away. So, where did Alucard and Seres go?"  
  
Sara shrugged. 


	9. Time to rebuild

Please tell me if anything seems out of place like certain chapters, i tried to place them  
all in the order should be and removed the ones that needed to be replaced. Well read and  
review please and enjoy.  
  
Time to rebuild  
  
Sara and Siren sat in the office discussing about what has been going on when Siren's  
  
cell phone went off. She flipped it open and began to talk. Screaming was heard from the phone  
  
as she held it away from her ear.  
  
Seres walked in. "Who she talking to?"  
  
"I would say one of our commanders. Probably Alex from the way she is holding the phone."   
  
Sara looked at Seres. "Wheres Alucard?"  
  
"My master comes and goes at will. I never know where he is at."  
  
They sat in silence while listening to the conversation Siren was having with whoever was on   
  
the other end of the phone. Ten minutes passed when the phone was seen flying across the room.  
  
"Anything wrong?" Seres asked  
  
"Alex is sending Jeremy and a team to rebuild this place. He said they should be here in two  
  
days."  
  
"So?" Sara walked over to Siren. "That's no problem right?"  
  
"Its to soon Sara. We just got here and found Seres and Alucard, only checked half the place, plus Alucard  
  
has been avoiding me since we got here. Its not likely he will accept a bunch of strangers  
  
in this old place."  
  
"Go find him and talk to him. He still cares for that little girl like I still do. I am sad   
  
about Intgrel but...." Seres looks beyond Siren at the walls. "Just go talk to him. I will keep  
  
your friend safe."  
  
Slaps Sara on the back as she begins to walk out the room.  
  
"Hey!" Sara screeched but was to late as Siren disappeared. Seres only gave her a huge smile. 


	10. Talking to shadows

I do not own Hellsing even though I would be making alot of money if I did but i don't,  
only this story called 'Dream'. Enjoy!  
  
Talking to Shadows  
  
Siren walked the hallway's of the mansion calling his name out but knowing he wouldn't come  
out of hiding yet, where ever that was.  
  
Shit,maybe he was in the shadows watching her. "I might as well be searching for air." She   
whispered to herself. " THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU KNOW!" the echo of her scream went down into the darkness.   
  
It was the time after Incognito. After the fight with him, Alucard and Integral were jailed.  
All the others, that were still alive, were dismissed. Seres,only God knows where she went.  
Back in the confins of the room, Alucard hinted at the question of her becoming a vampire.   
Of course she finally gave in and allowed him to change her. Siren sighed at this. "I would  
of lived a normal life if none of these events happened? Maybe.." Siren didn't only blame  
Alucard but she also blamed some on herself.

"I WOULD HAVE CARRIED ON A NORMAL LIFE!" At least thats what she kept thinking. Married, had children, grandchildren and died. In a way though, she knew that life was not really what she wanted. She was always the adventuring type. Never wanting to be held down long. She stopped walking. Different emotions grabbing her all at once. It hit her, something that had not happened in years, cried. Silent, pain, frustration, lonliness, anger, denial all came out in her tears. Not even noticing, a pair of arms wrapped around her from the back and pulled  
her close to him. Her tears came faster as she turned towards him and cried into his shirt.  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Alucard caressed her hair and held her close like a father would with a hurt child. Alucard  
kept petting her on the head and then stopped when Siren spoke. "I am not a dog." Both laughed in their own ways.  
  
"We have alot to do before we welcome our new quests..little one."  
  
That name seemed to make Siren feel so secure. She smiled. "Don't tell Sara I cried like a  
child? please?"  
  
A short but mischivous grin crossed his lips as he disappeared with her in arms. 


	11. Getting close

I've been lazy. Thats why i haven't posted inawhile but here is my new addiction to this   
  
story. It has a tiny tiny bit of lime in it if you really consider that. :shrugs: But enjoy   
  
and please give me a review.  
  
I do not own Hellsing but if i did i would be filthy rich and I would probably not be   
  
writing this. ;p  
  
        Arrival  
  
Two days passed and the team arrived right on time. It was around midnight when Jeremy and  
  
the others arrived. Siren, Seres, and Sara were at the front gates waiting for them. Sara  
  
and Seres helped the soldiers and showed them through the Hellsing manor. Siren stood outside with   
  
Jeremy. Both looked at each other in silence. Time seemed to slow down between the unmoving  
  
couple. One of the soldiers were the first to break the silence of the night.  
  
"Sir, everything is set for you. When you are ready."  
  
Turns to the soldier. " Thank you. Let's go." Jeremy picked up his briefcase and walked one inch past her and  
  
then stopped and whispered, "We need to talk."  
  
Siren watched as the two men walked out of her view. The tone in his voice was a serious one  
  
and she only assumed it could be one of two things, either something was wrong between him  
  
and her or something headquarters wanted her to do that she has not done yet. Only half the  
  
moon glared at her as she looked up noticing that it was a clear night. Sighing out of   
  
tiredness and not wanting to hear what Jeremy had to say. The darkness enfolded her as she   
  
disappeared inside.  
  
"What's wrong? Why did Jeremy look like someone killed his cat? Did something happen?"  
  
laughter filled the hallway. "Why so many questions? First: I don't know, second: someone   
  
probably did, third: alot is happening. Happy?"  
  
"Not really." Sticks her tongue out at Siren. "He just seemed to have a bad mood going on  
  
him. Sorry."  
  
"Its ok."  
  
"Hey, is he the one you were telling me about Sara?" Seres chirped in.  
  
"Don't believe her Seres. She over does things sometimes. I'm going to see what he wants.   
  
Later." Siren walked off waving back to the two girls. They watched her until she was out  
  
of sight.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Yeah, hes the one. Even though they been fighting alot lately."  
  
Seres giggled. "He is awfully cute."  
  
"Ewwwwww. Not that cute."  
  
Siren's eyes rolled as the last echo of thier voice's came to her. The hallway twisted and turned till she came   
  
to the stairs she needed. She went up, gliding her left hand along the wall then she stopped  
  
when she reached her point of orgin. The door opened for her and Jeremy stood there urging her to   
  
come in. The door shut behind them. A pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and turned her  
  
around sharply pushing her against the door. Gental, longing lips were upon hers in seconds  
  
pulling on her bottom lip then his tongue was pushed past her lips to taste her.  
  
"Gods, I have missed you." he pulled away and looked her head to toe. Two hands moved from her shoulder's  
  
down her sides, and to the bottom hem of her shirt. He went to her neck as he began to lift her   
  
shirt but was stopped halfway by her hands.  
  
"Jeremy....we...need..." She paused and gasped as he reached her ear and began to lick it.  
  
Blood was pounding in her ears. Her brain was screaming for it and her body growled for it.   
  
"Jeremy...we...oh god..we really...."  
  
His hands went under her shirt and up to her breasts, cupping them and playing with the nipples through her  
  
bra with his thumbs. Her hands laid on his chest, holding onto his shirt as if for dear life.  
  
The moans emitting from her pressed him on to unbuttoning her pants, which slid to the ground.  
  
He moved his hands up and down her thighs and moved up again till he found her hands, entertwining  
  
his fingers with hers and then slamming her hands against the door as he took her mouth again.  
  
"Jeremy." Siren began to come out of her trance as her canines began to grow. Labored breathes  
  
began to come as she pushed him away. "No, we can't!"  
  
"And why not?" lands on the floor.  
  
"Because...I...don't want....you dead." breathing heavily as she slid to the floor.   
  
You are to important....to the team."  
  
"Just to the team?" one eyebrow raised with the question.  
  
"stop being stupid. Of course not but I'm.....I don't.....I'm not sure of myself. I could   
  
end up killing you!"  
  
"I know and it's ok." He stood up from the floor and rubbed his bruised butt. "I know the risks.  
  
I take the responsibility.  
  
"Well, I don't and its not ok!"  
  
They stared at each other for minutes until Jeremy started laughing. "It's been a month and when I want to get close,   
  
I get pushed away. HA!"  
  
"Well, that was getting to close for comfort."  
  
Jeremy walked over to her and gave her a hand, pulling her up. "We have a long night tomorrow,  
  
I suggest you eat better then you have been and get some sleep." He gave her a kiss on the  
  
cheek and left the room.  
  
Tears began to slid down her cheeks. "Jerk." The word she spoke now filling the empty room  
  
until laughter joined it. Her tears stopped. 


	12. Resting

Resting  
  
Jeremy walked out of the room and past Alucard. Bothe men caught sight of each other, both their eyes wondered to the  
  
corner of their sockets as they passed each other.  
  
Alucard walked into the room and saw Siren standing by the door laughing and with her pants still around her ankles, shirt messed up, and a red mark on her neck.  
  
"Interesting choice you have made, little one."  
  
"I never realised how men push anything to the limit and still keep going. Well, yes I have but just never thought about it." Stops laughing. "Have you spoken to Seres?"  
  
"She is with the soldiers, briefing them about Hellsing and such....no business of mine. Your friend is in the medical lab."  
  
"Why are you here?" pulls up her pants.  
  
"Where should I be?"  
  
Shrugs. "He really is a good man, for a human."  
  
"Still a human. Why not drink from him like he wishes? He seems to want it."  
  
Siren coughs and looks away. "I'm not ready to take that step with him."  
  
Looks at her over his glasses. "Sun is coming up soon." Pushes his glasses up onto his nose. "You know where I am if need be."   
  
Begins to walk away with his red coat swaying behind him.  
  
Siren stood there for a few minutes before deciding to go to her room which was the forth one from Alucards. She had thought  
  
about stopping by the lab when she came to it but decided against it when she heard Jeremy's voice mixed in with Sara's, so  
  
she kept going, opened the door to the secret hallway, closed it,and walked down the steps till she reached her room. She  
  
opened the door to her room and sighed as she walked in and closed the door. She started to undress until only her black panties  
  
and white undershirt were left. A doll laid on the pillow in her coffin. It was the same doll she had carried around as a child. "How  
  
did you get here? I thought you were destroyed." Holding it close, her head hit the pillow and the lid of the coffin came down.  
  
(dream)  
  
"Hi there. Is your mommy and daddy in there?" Sere's sat down next to the little girl  
  
"Yes. My name is Kathy Ann. I'm seven." The girl smiled the biggest smile Seres had ever seen.  
  
"Mine is Seres Victoria. Nice to meet ya. Would you like a tour?"  
  
Kathy frowned. "Mommy said I couldn't move from this spot."  
  
"Well, ok...I'll stay with you then."  
  
Both girls were talking, mainly the little girl, when Kathy shoved her doll into Seres's lap. "What is her name?"  
  
"Alice." Kathy squeaked with delight.  
  
The doors to Integra's office opened and all three walked out. Kathy's parents saw Seres and turned to Integra and muttered a few   
  
words. Kathy's mother bent down and kissed her daughter on the head. "Now you behave for Miss Integra."  
  
"Yes mama."  
  
"Don't you gave any problems and you stay out of everyone's way."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Kathy's mom bowed and thanked Integra. "We should be back in a couple of weeks. If any problems occur....."  
  
Integra interrupted before Mrs. Siren could finish. "There will be none Ann. Now go before you two miss your plane."  
  
Everyone stood and walked the couple out. Kathy waved to her parents as they were leaving while standing close to Seres.  
  
"She is in your care, Seres." She said without looking. "I have important things to attend to. I will check on both of you in  
  
a few hours." Integra turned on her heels and left.  
  
"Yes sir." looks down at the little girl. "So...what would you like to do?"  
  
"Doggy!" Kathy squealed with excitement as a dog, with more eyes then a dog should have, came up behind Seres.  
  
Seres turned in surprise as she saw her master sitting there. Kathy ran up to him and curled her arms around the dogs neck and   
  
squeezed as the dog began to wag its tail. The dog coughed a little at the girls impact on him, nuzzleing his nose against her neck.  
  
"That is my master, Alucard."  
  
"A doggy is your master."  
  
laughs. "That is one of his forms he can take as a vampire."  
  
Kathy backed up from the dog. "Cool."  
  
Alucard began to change into his human form. Kathy watched in awe as he straightened his hat, long red coat, and glasses. He  
  
looked down at the little girl who was smiling back at him. A grin crossed his face as he looked over his glasses at her. "New  
  
playmate policegirl?"  
  
"Mommy and daddy had to leave on a business trip and couldn't take me so Aunt Integra is taking care of me for awhile. Will  
  
puppy man play with us?"  
  
Alucard raised an eyebrow to his new name he was given then laughed as he explained he could not and told her maybe later. He  
  
patted her on the head and looked at Seres. "Aunt Intregra?" Her smirked  
  
Seres grinned as she saw Kathy watching Alucard walk away then she grabbed the little girls hand and led her outside to the garden  
  
of roses. She left the girl's hand go and Kathy ran off into the maze of flowers until Seres heard her scream and ran to her. Pushing  
  
the bushes aside, she saw Kathy sitting on the ground, holding her hand.  
  
"Whats wrong?" knelling beside her  
  
"Something bit me." she wailed  
  
Seres looked at the red bump already forming on the little girl's hand. "Let's get you inside and take care of this."  
  
An hour later, both vampire and child laid in the coffin, with the lid up, asleep. Kathy was snuggled up to the vampire's body, holding her doll   
  
tightly against her, her left hand bandaged. After a few minutes of being asleep, the doll began to move. It wriggled out of the little girl's  
  
arms and jumped to the floor. Kathy opened her eyes at the movement and saw her doll disappear. Kathy carefully sat up so not   
  
to wake Seres, and hoped onto the floor. She walked to the door and looked out. Her doll began to walk down the darkened  
  
hallway, stopped, turned, and looked at Kathy, inviting her to come with her. Kathy stepped out of the room as the doll started   
  
walking again. The hallway was dark with creepy sounds coming from every corner with no light. Kathy took in a deep breath but   
  
looked back when she heard Seres moving only to see her back being turned to her.  
  
"Alice? Alice, come back!" She said as she stared down the hallway again. She started to follow the doll into the darkness, leaving  
  
behind the safety of the light in the room. Kathy walked for a long time it seemed until she finally came to the end of the  
  
hallway and was about to turn around when the doll stood in her way.  
  
"Alice?" She stopped short when she saw the doll grin at her with a evil look. Eyes were glowing and teeth were showimg. Kathy  
  
backed into the door behind her, which creaked open and she fell in. Hurrying to her feet, she began to run screaming as the  
  
doll began to chase her. After a few minutes of running, Kathy tripped as she saw a shadow run pass her. She screamed.  
  
(end of dream)  
  
Siren woke up screaming, hitting her head on the coffin lid as she sat up. The lid lifted up and she pulled the sheet tight around her.  
  
She got out of bed and walked to Seres's room first, no one was there. Then she walked to Alucard's door. She lifted her hand to knock but thought  
  
about it being childish, considering how old she was, when she heard a baratone voice come through the door. "Come in."  
  
The door creaked open and she walked in slowly. The door closed behind her.  
  
"Another bad dream little one?" He grinned as he held the covers open for her allowing her passage into his bed.  
  
Siren blushed as she looked at him. She had changed so much snice she was little. Things were different now. She looked at  
  
him wearing nothing but red boxers with Hellsing written on them. A deeper blush reached her face as she reached his bed and   
  
climbed in. Alucard covered her and started to lower the lid to the coffin as both their heads laid on the same pillow. He put his arm  
  
over her mid-section. Siren felt his lips brush against her neck, giving it a light kiss.  
  
"Sweet dreams, little one."  
  
"Night puppy man." she giggled as Alucard opened one eye to this name. He tightened his hold on her bringing her closer to  
  
him as old thoughts went by. 


	13. A secret

I do not own hellsing or the song Leave by JoJo. The ideas for my story seems to be spourting wings lately which is overloading my creative part. lol anyway, read and reveiw Enjoy.  
  
A secret  
  
Kathy woke up and noticed that the body next to her was gone. She yawned while the lid lifted to the coffin, swung her legs over,  
  
and looked around while rubbing her eyes. Kathy noticed clothes sitting on the chair's back and a pale with a blood packet in it.  
  
Outside, Seres was training with the soldiers. Jeremy and Sara were sitting down at a table in the garden talking.  
  
"I'm surprised she wasn't in her room. She should of been asleep."  
  
"Should of is the key word. Sara, what am I susspose to do? She pushes me away when I try to get close."  
  
"She is just scared she will end up hurting you. You know, her being a vampire and the blood drinking thing. Don't pressure her."  
  
"I'm not but ever since I got here, every time Alucard or Seres is around....she goes with them instead of staying with me." Jeremy puts his hands on Sara's hand. "I at least have you."  
  
Sara blushes. "So......you wanna?"  
  
Jeremy stands up, still holding Sara's hand, and they both walk into the mansion, away from everyone's eyes.  
  
Siren stood in the shadows, watching the two. How long had she known? Did she even care anymore? She stepped out of the shadows and into the dying sun's light. Her hands were balled up into fists. How much she wanted to kill both of them. One was susspose to be a friend and the other her boyfriend. How much longer were they going to hide this from her.? Kathy left her hiding spot and went to train with Seres and the soldiers.  
  
Alucard had been watching the whole thing. He laughed to himself as he left to play with the filthy vermin who hurt his little one. "This will be fun."  
  
Sara was laying on her back, Jeremy on top, their bodies moving together until Sara screamed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A face! I saw a face on the ceiling!"  
  
Jeremy looked up. "I don't see one."  
  
"I swear I saw a face up there."  
  
Suddenly Jeremy felt something wet his his back then his left shoulder. He looked at his shoulder and noticed a drop of something red there. Many more drops hit him, the bed, Sara and the floor.  
  
"It's blood!!" Sara's eyes widened.  
  
Jeremy got up off Sara and sat on the edge of the bed. "It can't be."  
  
Sara hurried up out of the bed and to the window. She caught a glance of Siren passing before every window and door slammed shut around them. Jeremy ran to the door and tried to open it. It was shut tight.  
  
"What the hell?" He shouted.  
  
"Jeremy! The blood!" Sara scurried ontop of the bed  
  
The blood on the floor had reached up above his ankles. Movement started in the room of blood. Five zombies rose up, blood dripping from their bodies. Bits and pieces of flesh missing or dripping from them. Two went towards the bed and the other three started towards Jeremy. Both began to scream as the zombies tried to tear at them. As the zombies were trying for their prey, Alice flew straight up from the blood and laughed a sickly laugh at them.  
  
The doors flew open, pushing Jeremy to the floor. Five Soldiers, Seres, and Siren stood there. Some of the soldiers either turned away blushing or started laughing at the sight in front of them. Jeremy's butt was in the air and he was naked, Sara clung to the bed as if for dear life.  
  
"What the hell are you two yelling for?!? Siren edged her way through the men. Sara was the first to speak.  
  
"There was....was blood....and and zombies........and Alice....Alice and a face up there."  
  
Everyone looked at her crazy as they all started to leave laughing.  
  
"How embarrasing." Seres exclaimed as she looked at Siren. "I'm so sorry you had to see this Siren."  
  
Siren shrugged as her doll started to fly towards her from the ground. Siren and Seres stood there just looking at it. After a few seconds, Siren opened her arms and the doll flew into them, closing it's green eyes. She held her doll close as she looked on the scene in front of her and spit on the ground before she started to walk away.  
  
"Let's go Seres. I hate the smell of trash."  
  
The last of the audience left while Sara and Jeremy sat in embarrasment and fear of what Siren would do to them.  
  
A laughter was heard throughout the room making the two yelp.  
  
Siren walked to the computer room. Keeping the lights off, she turned the radio on high and sat down in front of the computer, she started looking through files when someone intstant messaged her. It was davx96, so she decided to talk to him until Jeremy walked in, so she told davx96 to hold on.  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
"Can you please turn down the music, I have a headache?"  
  
"No, it relaxes me."  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"I think your butt said enough." She lend back in the chair biting on a pencil.  
  
"That's not fair."  
  
"FAIR! EXCUSE ME?!? I DON'T THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT'S FAIR!!!!! YOU BOTH WERE CAUGHT BUTT NAKED AND I DON'T THINK JUST TALKING REQUIRES NO CLOTHES! GET OUT!!!!!!" She turned the radio up, defening everything and everyone out.  
  
She turned her chair towards the window as the song 'Leave by JoJo' came on the radio. She barely heard the door close as she was singing.  
  
"I been waiting all day here for you babe.  
  
So why don't you come sit and talk to me  
  
and tell me how we going to be together always  
  
hope you know when its late at night, I hold onto my pillow tight.  
  
and think of how you promised me forever  
  
I never thought that anyone could make me feel this way  
  
Now that your here, all I want  
  
is just a chance to say  
  
Get out, Leave, Right now  
  
It's the end of you and me  
  
It's too late now and I can't wait for you to be gone."  
  
Tears began falling when she turned to the computer and saw a message for her from davx96 asking if she was ok. Siren only wrote back saying she had to go. She put her away message up saying she needed to wake up.  
  
In another room of the mansion, a person sat at the computer, smoke rising and drifting past Alucard. 


	14. Beginning of first battle

Thanks to Hellhound for tell me about unblocking anonymous. I didn't know i had anonymous people blocked from leaving me a review. ;p Guess I did. I did not own Hellsing just the story i am writing for all to enjoy.   
  
Beginning of First Battle  
  
Two weeks had passed since the incident in the blood room, as now everyone called it.  
  
"Hey, Seres, have you seen Siren around?"  
  
"She's either in the computer room, her room, or with Alucard." She said as she yelled commands to her troops. "If you have something for her, leave it in her room."  
  
"I can't. It's from headquarters."  
  
Sighs and mumbles to herself. "Go to the clock tower."  
  
"Thanks." walks off with papers underarm.  
  
Seres finally turned to see him leave. "She is going to kill me."  
  
For the days following after Jeremy and Sara were caught, everyone seemed to act different towards them or make jokes about them. As for Seres and Alucard, Seres would avoid eye contact with either one and only speeke to them if need be. Alucard would play with thier minds from time to time until Seres or Siren called him. Siren, well she just avoided them all together.  
  
Siren sat at the highest point of the clock tower, looking out into the night. She was trying to clear her mind but the image of her two former friends just kept appearing in her mind. She hated them both.  
  
"Hey, Siren!?"  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Jeremy's voice. She knew she wouldn't always be able to avoid him because they both worked for the same organization but she could make their lives a living hell. "What the hell do you want?"  
  
She glided down from her spot. "I'm not in a good mood, so make it quick."  
  
Hands her a letter. "You are a hard person to find."  
  
Grabs the letter front him and tears the seal. "That's because I like it like that and Seres lies for me." Avoids looking at him as she reads the letter.  
  
"Look, I....."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"But....."  
  
"I said..." Raises her head to look at him. Hate and hurt flashed in her eyes. "Don't. It's over. Go back to that backstabbing little bitch. As far as I am concerned, you both only follow my rules as soldiers, nothing more."  
  
" Look, I didn't mean for it to go this far. Sorry."  
  
"Your sorry?!" Siren finally just lost it and started yelling at him, ready to tear him apart. "Don't you fucking tell me your sorry. You would not of done shit if you were sorry. Your lucky I don't have you taken back to that hellhole place we work for. Both of you are even luckier that I just don't let Alucard pull your spines out and give them to me as belts! So shut the hell up while I read this!!"  
  
Siren reads the letter and then looks at the date. Her eyes become wide. "When did you recieve this letter?"  
  
"A couple of days ago, why?"  
  
"Damn it all. Jeremy, why didn't you find me sooner?!" crumples the letter. "Alucard?"  
  
Alucard appears out of the shadows. "Yes, would you like me to rip his spine out now or later for you?"  
  
Jeremy goes white at seeing him.  
  
"Later. I need you to get a hold of Seres and tell her to prepare the soldiers. The fun is about to start."  
  
Alucard disappears and Siren gives Jeremy her cell. "It seems our friends are on their way. Call headquarters and check how bad the damage is and after that, I need you to get supplies and Sara ready."  
  
"Sara? Why? I didn't think she could fight."  
  
"She is a shapeshifter." Siren grinned for a moment knowing that he didn't know about this. "See, you can have your cake and eat it too."  
  
"Kathy...look, I'm not going to say sorry anymore because I'm not. You kept pushing and she was there. I didn't know what I should of done. You tell me?"  
  
"Worthless human. You should have kept your pants up on your hips and closed. You should have waited till I was ready."  
  
Changing the subject. "So, Sara will be our card in the hole then?"  
  
"Yes, now go."  
  
Jeremy bows and leaves for the mansion, leaving Siren alone.  
  
Suddenly, Siren's head starts to pound and the world starts to circle around her and then she blacks out.  
  
"Wake up Kathy Ann."  
  
Siren has a quick glance of Alice floating beside her before she blacked out again. 


	15. Waking to a mess

I do not own hellsing only this story. So please enjoy  
  
Waking to a mess  
  
"Seres! Seres!"  
  
Seres comes running out of a room. "What, Jeremy?"  
  
"The enemy is on its way. Our headquarters has been destroyed. Alot dead, only a few survived....now the enemy are on thier way here. Get everyone ready."  
  
"Already on it." Seres disappears down the hall yelling for everyone.  
  
"Jeremy what's wrong?" Sara called running to him.  
  
"We are under attack." Put's his hands on her shoulders. "You need to get ready also. I'll meet you out in front with the others." He kissed her on the cheek and left.  
  
All the noise heard in the hallway suddenly fell silent.  
  
"You are the cause."  
  
"Cause? Who's there?!" Sara yelled suddenly scared.  
  
"You caused the harm, the pain, and yet your heart does not care. Why is this?"  
  
"S..Siren is that you? Show yourself!" Sara looked around and saw nothing.  
  
"You and Jeremy will not make it through this day nor will many others who get in the way."  
  
A sound started coming from in front of Sara and she screamed as she saw what it was.  
  
The rest of the rooms in the mansion started to become over run with ghouls and freaks. Screaming was heard everywhere. Seres stood with her cannon with her, blowing up ghoul after ghoul. "Bloody hell, where did they all come from!"  
  
"Are there even this many people in the city?" A soldier beside her asked as he blew a freak away that was in the crowd of ghouls. Scraps of clothing and blood hitting the walls, ghouls, and the soldiers. Crunching was heard as the creatures took the living as dinner.   
  
Alice looked down on the scene going on below her, her evil laughter sounding throughout the halls.  
  
In a room away from the action, a person sat in front of the computer watching everything from the different moniters in front of her. She finally saw what she was looking for. Smoke passed her lips as she spoke. "Seems the doll is our target."  
  
Alucard nodded and left.  
  
"Master!" Seres looked up for a moment to see Alucard walking through the wave of ghouls. "About time you joined us!"  
  
"You looked like you were having to much fun, I didn't want to spoil it." He grinned as he pulled out his two guns and started shooting at the ghouls and freaks. "Dust to dust, ashes to ashes. Policewoman, the doll seems to be the cause of all this. Find and destroy. I will keep our guests entertained."  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
At the tower, Siren laid on the balcony of the clock tower. Rain started to fall as she began to stir some but her eyes would not open still. Visions began appearing in her mind.  
  
Siren stood by a tree outside the gates of hellsing and saw two figures running into the night. Ghouls started to surround them and started to bury them with their bodies, drowning out their screams. Siren walked to them. The ghouls, that were in a pile , suddenly separated and stood still. Siren lookeed down at the two beings still alive. It was Jeremy and Sara. Their arms and legs had been seperated from their bodies and chewed on. Blood covered the ground they laid on. Jeremy look up seeing a strange look on Siren's face.  
  
"Why did you two run away from this battle? Are you two such cowards?"  
  
Was it her speaking, he couldn't tell. Her voice seemed even colder then before. Her eyes held an evil tint to them. "I didn't want harm to come to her. I was going to come back after I got her away from all this."  
  
Sara looked at her with a confused look. "Please help us. I'm sorry....I'm so sorry. Please help us." She pleaded  
  
"You both are beyond help now." Siren raised her sword and it came down on Jeremy's neck. "Dust to Dust."  
  
Sara started screaming as his head rolled over to her and onto her chest.  
  
"Ashes to Ashes."  
  
Sara's screams were now quiet. But Siren did not just stop at slicing her head off. She plunged her sword into Sara's body several times. Tearing her skin apart, crunching up bones, stirring all her insides together. "You slut!" She screamed before plunging her sword at a spot below her waist, what was left. Tears began to stream down her face. "I hate you for being my friend. I hate you for taking him from me." Siren retrived her sword from the now destroyed body and just looked down at both of them before finally dropping to the ground herself.   
  
The ghouls returned to being a pile on the dead bodies. Crunching and pulling were heard as they enjoyed their dinner.  
  
The visions in Siren's mind dissolved and she woke up screaming. She looked around and saw see was on the clock tower's balcony. Dripping wet, she stood up and headed to the spot that her mind showed her hoping, somewhat, that it wasn't true. She knew, deep down, that it was true and she had no shame thinking about it.  
  
Back at the mansion, Seres readied her cannon when the doll spoke. "It's done." Alice dropped to the ground. One by one, the ghouls and freaks disappeared as it they were only visions.  
  
Outside, Siren stood under the tree and looked at the bodies that were laying on the ground. The ghouls had disappeared. She stood in dreaded silence as she saw her former friend's headless bodies, now mutilated. She dropped to her knees, but no tears would come. No screams would produce from her throat. She just looked at them. 


	16. I want to forget

I want to forget  
  
"Master, I am worried. She has not come out of her room. Her blood packets are building up. What should we do?"  
  
It had been four weeks snice the incident. Siren would not talk to anyone nor allow them to help her. She would remain in her room or the computer room. Her face held no emotions for anyone.  
  
Seres had tried, time and again, to help her forget and it would work for a time but as soon as she left, Siren would return to her depressed self.  
  
Ever snice that day, she laid with Siren and also stayed and made sure she drank her blood. Siren would not drink unless Seres drank hers and in front of her.  
  
"Sir, Sir?" one of the soldiers spoke up. "Sir Victoria, what are your commands?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah....ummm. I'm sorry, everyone is dismissed."  
  
The soldiers even knew what was wrong. Back at headquarters, everyone knew how close Siren was to Sara. They even knew how she felt about Jeremy. The soldiers, well some, couldn't imagine the pain Siren was going through. They all talkeed amongst themselves as they left.  
  
James stood in front of Seres. "How is she holding up? How are you holding up?"  
  
"She is not doing any better then when she was found." Sighs  
  
"Do you think she would allow me to talk to her?"  
  
"You can try. She's in the computer room." Seres gave James a pat on the shoulder and gave him a assuring smile as she walked past him.  
  
Siren sat in her chair, looking at the blank screen on the computer. The lights had been dimmed. Alice floated in front of her.  
  
"It's not your fault. Those stupid creatures did this to you, made you feel pain, but it is all over. They will no longer hurt you."  
  
Siren said nothing and looked like she was farther away then the room she was in.  
  
"It was that stupid bitch's fault for ruining your life. She turned you into this monster. It's her fault and her pets fault. Alucard wasn't there to stop the fight. He must be punished as well."  
  
Siren woke up from her trance and looked up at the , now looking, innocent looking doll. Her arm's snapped out and grabbed the doll and put her into the top draw of the desk. "James, come in. It's rude to stand at the door."  
  
"I'm sorry. I heard you talking to someone and didn't want to disturb you. How are you doing?"  
  
"You are not disturbing me. I just had alot to think about."  
  
"No one blame's you." James stared at her hoping for something.  
  
"Everyone blames me! I had every right to do what I did, didn't I!?" She was yelling and standing up.  
  
James took a step back. "To a certain extent, I suspose."  
  
Siren seemed almost scared at her own voice after she saw the look on James face. "I...I'm sorry." She fell back in her chair. "I didn't mean to yell." She turned in her chair and looked out the window. "Please leave."  
  
"Siren..I.."  
  
"Please, James."  
  
James stood for a few more minutes looking at Siren then sighed in defeat and left.  
  
Siren didn't hear the door close so she assumed James was still hanging around when she heard the draw to her desk open.  
  
"Why do you hang onto such things, little one?"  
  
Siren turned in her chair and saw Alucard holding the doll. She shrugged.  
  
"You are growing weaker. Your mind is to crowded . Maybe we should hunt tonight? Or ...should I remain and feed you like a mother feeds her newborn?" Alucard examined the doll and replaced it in the draw. He had a cheshire smile across his face when Siren glanced at him.  
  
"I'm too old to be feed like a newborn and I'm not in the mood to hunt." Her eyes looked away from him and to the screen of the computer. "I have alot of work to catch up on anyway."  
  
That cheshire smile never left his face as he continued to burn his eyes into her. "Do you really think all this depression you have brought in here will help? Does talking with your doll keep you sane?"  
  
"Your more insane then I Alucard. You should know...." A pause for a few minutes. "I killed them both, even if it was a dream. I didn't just kill them....I destroyed their bodies. I mutilated Sara's beyond recogniz and yet, I didn't do it." Siren stood up, her hands hit the desk. " HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO HANDLE THIS?"  
  
Alucard stand's to his full height and looks down at her, his grin now erased from his face. A more evil, playful smile adorned his face now.  
  
She circled the table and stood in front of him, still yelling. She began pounding on his chest, letting all her frustrations out on him. Her body became unwilling to hold anymore of the stress, the guilt. She kept yelling, kept beating till he grabbed both her wrists in his hands. She fell into his body. Arms wrapped around her. Warm arms held her close, carrying her somewhere. She didn't care anymore. She just wanted to wake up from this nightmare but she couldn't.  
  
"Kathy Ann, wake up. Your mind is your prison. Break free. Wake up!"  
  
"Alice?"  
  
"Wake up Kathy Ann."  
  
Siren woke up with a start, gasping for air that she really did not need. She looked around and saw that she was in her room.  
  
Alucard was sitting in the chair across from the coffin, feet were propped on the table, hat hung over his eyes.  
  
Siren pulled the sheets against her body, thinking of how tired she was but always thinking of that day.  
  
"I can't forget. I lost part of my humanity that night. I let the vampire side of me take control. I hate it, but I enjoyed it." She said more to herself then Alucard.  
  
She stepped out of the bed and walked over to Alucard who remained motionless. She removed his hat and placed it on the night stand, then reached out for his glasses and took them off and placed them with his hat.  
  
Alucard's eyes were open and watching her. "Feel better little one?" He brought his legs down as she rounded to the front of him.  
  
She kneeled down in front of him and laid her head in his lap. "I want to forget for this one day. Please, help me forget."  
  
Before Alucard could udder a word, with a swiftness that vampires were granted with, her lips were on his, wanting his kiss in return. After a few seconds, it was returned. The kiss was like a whole different world to her and she wanted to venture farther into this world.  
  
She placed her hands on the shoulders of his coat, pulling it down his arms. It fell off with ease. Her fingers found his hair and intertwined her fingers into his locks. He pulled her onto his lap without breaking the kiss. He bit down on her lip softly and droplets of blood came oozing out.  
  
She finally pulled away and grabbed a packet of blood sitting on the table. Without breaking eye contact, she tore the packet open and drank it all. She grabbed a second one and did the same thing but this time she let most of it dribble down her chin and soak her shirt as she started leaning back as if she was downing vodka. Alucards arm was supporting her back as she did this.  
  
He pulled her back up to him and started licking the blood off her chin, following her neck, and finally to the v part of her shirt. He lifted her arms up, sliding his hands up to meet her hands then came back down and grabbed the front of her shirt and ripped it in two.  
  
She almost laughed when her shirt made the ripping noise.  
  
Alucard grabbed a third packet of blood and pored it over her, soaking her hair and body. She stuck out her tongue and caught most of it.  
  
Alucard brought her into another kiss as she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. As she finished unbuttoning his shirt and opening it, Alucard raked a fingernail across his chest allowing blood to flow.  
  
Siren broke from the kiss and went to the seeping blood, licking up every last drop till the cut closed. A moan escaped both their lips at the same time.  
  
Alucard cupped her butt with both hands and picked her up, bringing her to the bed, laying her on her back. He straddled her and looked down at her. He saw tears begin to stream down her cheeks.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. He laid his head against her neck.  
  
"I want to forget." she whispered in his ear  
  
Alucard grinned a devilish grin. 


	17. Alice

Alice  
  
There was a knock on the door. Alucard's voice rang through the door surprising Seres a little as she entered. She closed the door after noticing her master sitting in a chair, feet propped up on the table, and shirt opened with glasses on. A little blood still lined his chest.  
  
Seres looked over to the bed and saw Siren asleep. Blood was caked in her hair and covered some of the pillow she was laying on.  
  
Seres gave her master a questionable look. "Will she be all right?" She wanted to ask something else but kept it to herself. Who was she to ask what Siren and him did.  
  
"Her dreams have been restless for the past two hours." He looked from Seres to Siren for a few minutes. "We, didn't do what you are thinking policegirl. Did you do as I asked?" He looked back at Seres.  
  
"Yes master." Seres had turned a shade of red at her master answering the question she didn't ask. "Alice has shown no activites for thirdteen hours. May I ask why you wish me to watch the doll?"  
  
Alucard noticed Seres's slight embarrasment and grinned. Silence for a few seconds before Alucard spoke. "My master has discovered the doll moves when Siren wants something done or too much emotions are involved."  
  
"So this is getting transferred into the doll?"  
  
"Yes, but I believe it is more."  
  
"Does Siren know that Int...." Suddenly Seres's walkie talkie came alive.  
  
"The doll is moving! The doll is mov..." The soldiers voice was cut off and gurgling was heard along with laughter in the background.  
  
"Come in Jack!? Come in?!"  
  
Another soldier's voice came in. "The doll is floating in front of me at Integra's door. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"What is Alice actually doing?"  
  
"Smiling at me and....."  
  
"I am doing nothing." The doll spoke into the walkie talkie as the soldier slid to the floor.  
  
"Damn, there goes another one. I thought this only happened when she was awake?"  
  
"She is awake. Stay here with her. I will go up and deal with Alice." Alucard stood up, grabbed his coat and hat and left.  
  
Siren had her face towards the wall, eyes open. 'How could this be? I destroyed her, didn't I ?' she thought to herself  
  
As Alice moved, Siren felt as though she was Alice. She felt everything that she was doing, every touch. Then she saw Integra through Alice's eyes. Siren couldn't believe it. Integra was standing behind a desk, smoking a cigar.  
  
It started pouring into Siren all at once. Pain, hurt, dissapointment, anger, sadness. All these negative emotions started pouring into Alice.  
  
Alice laughed manically as she felt all these emotions being stirred in her. "YOU LEFT US!" she yelled at Integra after she stopped laughing.  
  
Alucard showed up next to his master and Alice's eyes shifted towards him.  
  
"AND YOUR THE BASTARD WHO STARTED ALL THIS!"  
  
Alucard brought out his gun and pointed it at the oncoming doll.  
  
"STOP!!"  
  
The gun went off and only grazed the doll causing some of it's stuffing to fall to the floor.  
  
"I take it you meant to do that?" Integra questioned her pet in a smug tone.  
  
They both looked towards the door to see Siren standing there. The same spot Alucard's gun hit the doll, Siren's arm was bleeding too.  
  
"Alice, come here."  
  
The doll obeyed without question. Alice floated into her arms. Siren looked over to Integra and Alucard, holding Alice tightly against her. "I thought I had destroyed you. I missed you."  
  
Integra stood up and walked to where Siren stood. She stood in front of the young vampire noticing that she only wore her bra and a pair of black pants, also her hair was still caked in blood. After a few seconds of staring at each other, Integra embrassed Siren.  
  
"Everything is alright now. We are all together again." The scent of blood started to become to tempting for Integra, so she let Siren go. "Kathy, will you stay and help us rebuild this organization?"  
  
"That was my name before I started this new life, was it not?"  
  
Integra stared at her as she began to walk away, Alice still tight in her arm.  
  
"Kathy?"  
  
"I'm ready." is all she said as she kept walking down the hallway into the darkness.  
  
The radio came alive on Integra's desk. "Two freaks heading your way!"  
  
"KATHY!!!!!"  
  
Integra and Alucard heard Seres's voice as they saw Alice inch out of the shadow's on the floor. Blood covered half the doll and seemed to start running onto the ground. But was it the doll bleeding?  
  
"Kathy Ann, wake up." 


	18. Beginning or end?

Beginning or End?  
  
The little girl began to stir on Integra's bed. Seres and the others were by her side as soon as they saw movement.  
  
"Kathy, are you ok?"  
  
"Why is everyone here?" Kathy rubbed her eyes.  
  
Seres kneeled down beside Kathy. "You wondered off from my room and my master found you by his room. You have been asleep for a week now."  
  
"Really? Wow."  
  
Half the people in the room sighed in relief, the others smiled or laughed at her innocence. Everyone began to leave and return to their duties. Alucard was the only one who remained.  
  
"Alucard?"  
  
"Yes?" His hat sat on the bed and he looked over his glasses at her.  
  
"The dream I had......."  
  
"Is only a dream." He walked over to the bed and grabbed his hat, putting it on and smiled a toothy grin at her.  
  
Kathy sat in bed and watched him leave, holding onto Alice tight. "It was so real."  
  
"You scared all of us young lady. "Seres came in with a tray of food and milk.  
  
"Thank you." Kathy eyed the food as Seres sat the tray down in front of her. Kathy grabbed the sandwhich and ate it like she had not eaten for days, which she had not.  
  
"So was it a nice dream?" Seres smiled at her.  
  
Kathy paused in her eating and looked at her doll, Alice. "I don't know. It seemed nice in the beginning but ended up turning into a nightmare after I killed two people I thought was my friend and lover.  
  
"Lover?" Seres said surprised. "Was he cute.?"  
  
Kathy only blushed at the question as she drank her milk and finished her sandwich.  
  
Seres picked up Alice and looked at the doll carefully. "This is a nice doll. I've only seen one like this one in an antique shop. Did your parents get her for you?"  
  
"My great grandmother." Kathy paused before asking her next question. "Seres?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What happened to me in the hallway? I know I was following Alice down the hallway and then......"  
  
Hands the doll back to Kathy. "Not sure. Master didn't say much about it. He was wondering about your doll though. Do you know why it is alive?"  
  
"My great grandmother and I was playing up in the attic one day and I found a book. I asked her what it was and she didn't know till she looked at it. It was some old spell book, so for fun, she said one and casted it on Alice. But nothing happened and then I found out a month later she died of cancer. That's when Alice started talking to me."  
  
"Oh, well, anyway....your scream is what woke me up." Seres looked at Kathy, who seemed very far away in thought at the moment, and frowned a little. "Hey, don't worry on that dream. It was probably only a dream." Pat's Kathy on the leg and gets up off the bed with the tray. "I'll see you later, ok? I have some things to do. If you or Alice need anything, you know where we are. At least I.." Seres stressed the word I. "don't have to keep you clean anymore." She winked at Kathy.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Seres laughed. "When you are ready, come outside."   
  
Kathy nodded as Seres left. She turned and looked at the doll for the longest time. "What happened to me? Why did I have that dream?" She put the doll down on the bed and slid down. Alice watched as she left the room.  
  
"I will always be with you my young on." The doll leaned against the pillow and closed her eyes. "Always will be here to protect you."  
  
Kathy's parents came to get her and thanked Integra. They yelled back at their daughter to tell her they were leaving.  
  
Alucard looked at Kathy with a smirk then removed his glasses and placed them on her face. "See ya later little one."  
  
As Alucard was leaving, Seres handed Alice to Kathy. "We will see you soon. Take care of yourself and Alice." Seres gave her a hug and stood up as Kathy turned to run after her parents.  
  
Ten years had passed since her visit with Hellsing and the dream. She sat in her bedroom, at a desk doing schoolwork when the phone started to ring. Kathy answered it and after about five minutes of listening to the other person on the phone, it dropped to the ground.  
  
A few hours passed. She had finally stopped crying when she sat up in bed, wiped her face dry from the falling tears and began to get dressed. She put on an off shoulder shirt and blue jeans. She grabbed Alice off the bed and a black trench coat off the back of the chair. Walking downstairs, Alice started flipping off all the lights when she stopped at the foot of the stairs and noticed Kathy concealing a gun in her coat.  
  
"Alice, we won't be coming back."  
  
"I understand. I will follow....always."  
  
It was starting to rain as the doll hid in the coat. The moon's light shined within each droplet. They both walked through the neighbor hood and kept walking, not knowing where they were going. Finally, she came to a stop and looked up to she the hellsing mansion in front of her and also Jeremy and Karen."  
  
"Kathy?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What are you doing out here and in this weather?" Sara stood at the gates alongside Jeremy.  
  
"I got a call.....my parents were in a wreck. I needed to take a walk. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"Kathy, I'm so sorry but....you should leave. It's dangerous here." Jeremy started to walk towards her.  
  
"You are wrong." The gun she had concealed now pointed at Jeremy. "This is my only home now. It's you two that shouldn't be here."  
  
"Kathy?" Jeremy's eyes showed confusion and shock.  
  
"I know about you two. I know about the great grandchild you would of had one day. I can't allow that. I can't allow him to hurt me." Kathy shot both legs on Jeremy and Karen.  
  
A shadow came up behind Kathy as Alice came out of the coat and floated near her. Kathy removed her coat off her shoulders but not off her arms. She stared at Jeremy and Karen as she tilted her head to the side, removing her hair off her neck and shoulder. "The name is Siren. There is no more Kathy." The teenage girl now called Siren put on her glasses as her neck was pierced by a pair of fangs.  
  
Both Karen and Jeremy looked on in horror as Siren allowed this vampire to defile her body. The vampire licked his lips after he was done. He also licked the last drops of blood from her neck. "Are you ready little one?"  
  
"I just need to finish something and I'll be ready." Siren started walking towards her two friends. Screams surfaced in the night as she knelt down beside them.  
  
Alucard laughed maniacally as Alice just sat on his shoulders and watched the night's events.  
  
(Should this be the end? I'll let the readers say yay or nay. If confused on Jeremy and Karen, they are Jeremy's great grandparents. The guy who cheated on Siren with Sara. If you followed the story closely, shouldn't be any confusion, I hope. Anyway, this was my first fic. Hope you guys enjoyed it, the ones who have been keeping up with it. laterz) 


End file.
